Trans-(±)-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-(1-methylethyl)-N,4-diphenyl-1-[2-tetrahydro-4-hydroxy-6-oxo-2H-pyran-2-yl)ethyl]-1H-pyrrole-3-carboxamides are among compounds of U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,893 having usefulness as inhibitors of cholesterol biosynthesis. The compounds therein broadly include 4- hydroxypyran-2-ones and the corresponding ring-opened acids derived therefrom.
It is now unexpectedly found that the enantiomer having the R form of the ring-opened acid of trans-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-(1-methylethyl)-N,4-diphenyl-1-[2-tetrahydro-4-hydroxy-6-oxo-2H-pyran-2-yl)ethyl]-1H-pyrrole-3-carboxamide; that is [R-(R*,R*)]-2-(4-fluorophenyl)-β,δ-dihydroxy-5-(1-methylethyl)-3-phenyl-4-[(phenylamino)carbonyl]-1H-pyrrole-1-heptanoic acid, provides surprising inhibition of the biosynthesis of cholesterol.
It is known that 3-hydroxy-3-methylglutaryl coenzyme A (HMG-CoA) exists as the 3R-stereoisomer. Additionally, as shown in the study of a series of 5-substituted 3,5-dihydroxypentanoic acids by Stokker et al., in “3-Hydroxy-3-methylglutaryl-Coenzyme A Reductase Inhibitors. 1. Structural Modification of 5-Substituted 3,5-Dihydroxypentanoic acids and Their Lactone Derivatives,” J. Med. Chem. 1985, 28, 347-358, essentially all of the biological activity resided in the trans diastereomer of (E)-6-[2-(2,4-dichlorophenyl)ethenyl]-3,4,5,6-tetrahydro-4-hydroxy-2H-pyranone having a positive rotation. Further, the absolute configuration for the β-hydroxy-δ-lactone moiety common to mevlnolin of the formula (1a) apparently is required for inhibition of HMG-CoA reductase. This is reported by Lynch et al. in “Synthesis of an HMB-CoA Reductase Inhibitor; A diastereoselective Aldol Approach in Tetrahedron Letters, Vol. 28, No. 13, pp. 1385-1388 (1987) as the 4R, 6R configuration.
However, an ordinarily skilled artisan may not predict the unexpected and surprising inhibition of cholesterol biosynthesis of the present invention in view of these disclosures.